


Dire Bits of Dyeing

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Boys in Skirts, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hair Dyeing, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Virgil helps his boyfriend, Patton dye his hair.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	Dire Bits of Dyeing

Patton and Virgil were doing what they usually did every Sunday afternoon: grocery shopping. Or at least Virgil was shopping, Patton had wandered off to a totally different part of the store, as per usual.

Patton always tended to get distracted by little things and walk off on his own to look at them. Which, Virgil didn't mind at all, Patton was a grown man after all and if he wanted to go browse the Hot Wheels in the toy aisle and the Disney movies in the entertainment section, then so be it.

Often, Patton would call Virgil a dozen times after he had drifted away from the cart and ask Virgil where he was so he could meet up again. So Virgil would stay where he was while he waited for Patton to return, usually with some things he had picked up that they absolutely didn't need but ended up buying anyways.

It was a Sunday and of course the boyfriends were at their local grocery store. They were supposed to be buying some things for their friend Roman and Remus' surprise birthday party in a few days. Presents, cake, snacks, that type of stuff. They'd be splitting the cost with their other friends who were attending the party: Ethan, who was both Remus' and Roman's boyfriend, Logan and his queerplatonic partner, Remy, and Remy's boyfriend, Emile. Thank god too because there was a lot to buy since Patton insisted that he and Virgil could plan the party by themselves.

As soon as they stepped into the store, Patton left Virgil's side. "I'll go order the cakes!" He smiled. "I'll call you when I'm done." He waved at Virgil with his sparkly phone screen and quickly ran off in the direction of the bakery.

With a gentle smile, Virgil rolled his eyes as Patton left him. Then he pushed the cart away from the front entrance, as to not be in any shoppers way, and pulled out the shopping list that was at least eighteen miles long. "Jesus," He mumbled, "This is going to take all day." And then he set off first to the party supply aisle.

An hour later when Virgil was only halfway through the shopping list, he received his first call from Patton since they had entered the store. "Hey, babe." He said, standing up after having just loaded a case of water into the bottom of the cart. "Need something?" He held the phone to his ear with his shoulder and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Yeah actually! Virge, hun, do you know how to dye hair?"

As he moved to hold his phone with his hand, Virgil deadpanned. "Pat, when have you  _ ever  _ seen me with my natural hair colour outside of family photos?" Although his hair was currently dyed black, Virgil's natural hair colour was a reddish-brown tone which closely matched his older brother Ethan's.

"You've certainly got a point there… Will you meet me over at the dye then?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Smiled Virgil as he went around to the front of the cart. "Bye."

"Buh-bye! Love you! See you soon!"

"Love you too," Snorted Virgil, unable to help himself. Then he hung up and made his way to the section of the store that housed the hair dye.

When Virgil got to the hair dye section, he found Patton looking at all of the various hair dye colours like a kid looking at shelves stocked full of candy. "You want to dye your hair then?" He asked, stopping his cart close to Patton and wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Oh!" Patton jumped, not having noticed Virgil before he spoke. When he turned to see that it was just his boyfriend, he smiled brightly. "Yeah!" He pecked Virgil's cheek then looked back to the dyes before them. "I've been thinking about it for a while… There's so many cute pictures on Pin-ter-rest of people with really pretty hair and I wanted to try it too!"

Virgil reached out and grabbed a box of pink dye off a taller shelf, "What colour are you thinking about?" He held the box out to Patton. "You're light enough to dye it without bleaching." He said, moving the hand that was around Patton's shoulder to mess with the blond curls on the back of his head.

After he turned over the pink hair dye box in his hands to look at the back, Patton put it back. "I was thinking about something lighter?" He shrugged and detangled himself from Virgil's arm to move to the end of the aisle. "I don't wear any dark clothes like you so I don't think a dark colour would suit me well." With a shrug, Patton loosely crossed his arms across his chest and looked up at the hair dyes.

"Dye it whatever colour you want," Virgil put his hands in his pockets and stepped over to Patton. "You could make it work."

Patton smiled at the dye in front of him at Virgil's comment. "Thank you." He said, then reached up to grab a blue dye from the top shelf, but was too short to reach it.

Before Patton even had to ask, Virgil reached up and grabbed the blue dye that Patton was reaching for. It was a dark midnight blue colour and looked slightly familiar to Virgil. "Here you go," He said, handing it to Patton.

"Thanks again," Patton's smile grew as he took the dye. He looked at it and pushed up his glasses, "Doesn't this look like the colour that Logan had a few years back?" He asked, turning the box around to show Virgil.

Virgil gave the box another look and then nodded. "Yeah, I thought I saw it before. He didn't look bad with it. You want to try it?"

"Oh gosh no," Laughed Patton as he climbed the bottom shelf of dye to put the dark blue one back. "It just reminded me of Logan's old colour is all." He stuck out his tongue as his hand hovered over the few other blue dyes before he grabbed one and jumped down, grinning. "I like this one!" Patton said, showing the dye to Virgil.

The dye was a baby blue colour and it definitely suited Patton. Virgil matched his grin, "Then let's get it."

With a laugh, Patton jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Virgil's neck, pulling him down for a perfect display of a P.D.A. in the form of a kiss. He quickly pulled away, smiling happy with his glasses crooked from the sudden movement, "Thanks, boo." He quickly kissed Virgil again and let go of him.

It was a grossly affectionate pet name and Virgil hated everything about it except for who was calling him it. "It's your hair, shave it off if you want. I won't stop you." He shrugged, watching Patton as he dropped the dye into the already full cart. "Plus, how could I say 'no' to you?" Virgil smirked, walking over to the cart and grabbing the handle.

Even though they still had plenty more to buy for the party, the two opted to go home without it so Patton could dye his hair sooner.

When they returned home, Patton helped Virgil carry in their shopping at top speed. By the time Virgil was bringing in the last bag, Patton had already put away everything. "Oh wow-" Virgil chuckled, dropping the last bag that was full of balloons and streamers on the kitchen table. "You really are excited."

"Of course!" Beamed Patton, "Once I have blue cotton candy hair, we can be hair dye buddies!"

"Pff, alright, Pat." Virgil rolled his eyes. "If you want to do it now, you should put on a different shirt. Wouldn't want to stain it." He pointed to the shirt Patton was currently wearing, a black Panic! At the Disco one, which actually belonged to Virgil. It was too big on him and Patton had tied up all the loose fabric of it with a hair band. With it he wore a knee length jean skirt. "That's preferably not mine. The skirt is fine though."

Patton looked down at his shirt, "Oh! I forgot I had this on actually!" He looked up and smiled embarrassedly, "I'll change then." And with that he ran further into the house to his and Virgil's bedroom to change.

Smiling softly, Virgil cracked his knuckles then grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and then dragged it into the middle of the room. Patton had set out the box of hair dye on the kitchen counter and he opened it, pulling out the bottle of dye, instructions, protective gloves, and little tube of shampoo to wash it out with. By the time Virgil had pulled on the gloves and was in the middle of reading the instructions, Patton returned, blushing and smiling happily.

Patton sat down so fast in the chair that Virgil had set out for him that it scooted back a few inches. Instead of Virgil's shirt, he now had on a brightly coloured, tie-dye crop top."Thanks for doing this, Virgil." He smiled, scooting the chair back to where it originally was.

"I'm your  _ boyfriend,"  _ Virgil cracked the tip off the dye bottle and shrugged. "I'd sure be a shit boyfriend if I didn't agree to dye your hair."

"I didn't even ask you really-" Patton giggled.

"Exactly!" Virgil flicked on the last of the kitchen lights as he walked over to Patton, "That's the point, you don't even have to ask me. I assume responsibility of dyeing your hair like any good partner should. If someone didn't dye their partner's hair even when they asked them- " But before Virgil could finish his rant, Patton pulled him down to his level by his shirt.

"We get it," Patton smirked. "You're a  _ great  _ boyfriend." He kissed Virgil's cheeks and started to pull away but stopped. "Forget what I said, you're the  _ bestest." _ And he kissed his cheek again.

A soft blush came to Virgil's face and he swooped in to kiss him on the lips, "Thanks," He muttered. "So're you." He smirked, standing back up. "Now if you keep kissing me, I can't promise that we'll get your hair dyed." He joked. "You ready?"

With a roll of his eyes, Patton took off his glasses and hooked them on his shirt. "Maybe afterwards then." He winked, but then squinted up at Virgil. "I can't see now but let's do it!"

"Then get ready to go from blond twink to a blue-haired brat in just forty-five minutes."

"That sounds like a late night TV ad." Patton laughed as Virgil used the dye bottle to lay a line of dye down the middle of his hairline. "But if TV was gay."

"Make a gay network and I'll do a hair dyeing commerical for you."

Over the next hour, the two spent messing around while Virgil dyed Patton's hair. Patton did most of the talking, but Virgil didn't mind. He could listen to Patton for hours. When Patton's hair was ready to wash the dye out of, Virgil ran upstairs to grab a towel while Patton began to wash his hair out in the sink.

"Don't use too hot of water," Virgil shouted when he got back to the kitchen. He threw the old towel on Patton's back and grabbed the tube of shampoo that came with the dye off the counter.

"Why not?" Patton turned off the water and spit out the bit that fell into his mouth in the sink.

"It makes the dye come out." Shrugged Virgil. He uncapped the shampoo, "Want me to wash it for you?"

"Please." Patton pulled the towel around his neck, "Does it look good?" He asked with water dripping into his eyes.

"It looks pretty blue," Virgil shrugged, squeezing a large blob of the shampoo into his hands. When Patton pouted at him he said, "I'm kidding, it looks great, Pat. You'll see soon enough." He rubbed the shampoo over both hands, "Bend over?"

"Should I?" Teased Patton. He stuck out his tongue, using the end of the towel to dry off the water that was dripping down his face.

"Pff," Virgil snorted. " _ Yes."  _ Then he put his shampoo covered hands on his boyfriend's blue head and turned him around to face the sink.

"Oh you're no fun," Muttered Patton as he bent down beside but not under the head of the still running faucet.

"Maybe I will be later," Virgil whispered so that Patton couldn't hear him as he washed his hair. Blue soap suds formed over and around his fingers.

"What you say, babe?" Underneath Virgil, Patton shifted, turning his head to the side.

"Nothin'." Lied Virgil with a smirk as he continued to wash Patton's hair. When he got the shampoo worked in enough then he took the head of the faucet and moved it over Patton's head so that he could rinse out all of the soap. And when all the soap was all out, he turned off the water and patted his boyfriend on the back. "You're all done, baby blue."

Patton laughed, "You actually going to start calling me that?" Then he threw his towel over his head and started to aggressively dry off his now-blue curls. 

As he grabbed a paper towel off the counter to dry off his hands with, Virgil shrugged. "Maybe." He plucked Patton's glasses off his shirt, they had droplets of water on them from when they washed his hair, and grabbed another paper towel to dry them off too. "Do you like it?" He smirked.

"Call me it enough times and we'll see." With a wink, Patton finished drying his hair and dropped the towel around his shoulders. "How do I look?" He smiled eagerly.

"You look," Virgil started, holding Patton's glasses up to the light to see if they were clean. Then, seeing that they were, he put them on his boyfriend's face. "Beautiful." He smiled.

Patton's smile grew and he made a happy noise before quickly grabbing Virgil's hand and suddenly dragging him upstairs to the bathroom where the nearest mirror was. "I can't wait to see it!" He said, literally throwing open the bathroom door and jumping in front of the mirror with Virgil stumbling in behind him from being dragged around half the house at supersonic speed.

When Patton got in front of the mirror he let go of Virgil's hand and gasped when he saw himself. "I love it!" He said happily, grinning at his rats nest of blue curls. Then he grabbed a hair brush from the side of the sink and started to brush it. "Virgil, it looks great!" Patton stopped brushing his hair to quickly hug Virgil and even though he let go of the brush it stuck in his hair. "Thank you."

Virgil wrapped his arms around Patton and held him tightly. He smiled with his chin in Patton's still wet hair. "I'm happy you like it, you look great." He reached up and gently grabbed the stuck hairbrush in Patton's hair, "You've- got something in your hair though."

"Oops-" Patton put his hand over Virgil's and Virgil's slipped away. "Let me brush this mess and then I'll be downstairs soon, okay?"

"Got it," With a nod, Virgil left the bathroom and shut it behind him. He smiled as he walked downstairs, glad that he was able to make his boyfriend so happy, even if it was by doing so simple as dyeing his hair blue.

**Author's Note:**

> So I dyed my hair pink about two weeks ago and I couldn't resist the fluffy idea of moxiety and hair dye! Ahh, it's been forever since I've written for sander sides,,, is this in character? I sure hope it is,,,
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
